Seal Our Souls Toghether SOS
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: Mikagami Tokiya left the Hokage-clan behind and vanished for 5 years. Upon his return is he ready to face the team who's completely changed? Will he be able to brace the music or will it drown someone in pain? Rated M for themes & language
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone! I know I'm supposed to be doing the next chapter for my Vampire Knight story Shadows..but I'd begun writing this before that so I have a couple of chapters of this which I will upload..

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca. Never want to use it for making money.

* * *

0000000[Put my dreams into a deep deep sleep

and my heart curled around itself,

I can only wake as a doll

like a puppet

somebody else's hands]000000

Strong muscles bunched up and moved under a thick duvet of velvet peach and then relaxed. Twisting on the cushion was a head of long purple hair. Long strands that caught and tangled into each other.

The alarm bird tweeted again. It was an irritating "Did you do it? Did you do it? call. It rung repeatedly.

Bash! a fist clanged against the clock killing the poor alarm bird's voice. The dark head of hair lifted and the covers fell off. The person got out of bed, yawning loudly.

Walking to her closet, the girl pulled out her sweat suit and a sports bra. Pulling her clothes on, she pulled her long hair into a braid and plugged into her i-pod. Pulling on her shoes she picked up a black bag-pack. She locked her apartment door and took the stairs two at a time.

But I will dance,

I will dance

and I will sing

till I'm free

Never ever care to

Remember what you did

She'd already run a couple of miles and now she stretched her long limbs. Lunging to one side, she stretched her hamstring and then her long arms. The muscles bunched and relaxed as she did push-up. She ran a couple more laps.

Then she did some weights at the gym. The guys who stood in line waiting for their turn looking sissy. She was picking up weights like she put on clothes. Her abs crunched as she did sit ups and floor exercises. It wasn't just the boys, but even some of the girls looked at her in awe... she had the body they all longed for.

Next, she went to the indoor basketball court that was usually unoccupied at this time. Placing her bag on one of the bleachers, she opened it.

She pulled out a white and blue long ornament like thing and pulled it on. It had claw-like grips on her slender arm and a big cavity. Just below that were 4 blue stones studded into the white body. Picking up a clear sky-blue crystal ball, she placed it in her pocket. Walking towards the center of the room, she waited for the feel and direction of the wind....Her long bangs flowed in the upwards direction as the wind picked up.

Closing her sparkling grey eyes, she focused the energy inside her. Pushing it into a ball, she pushed it out to her right hand. Standing at ease, she brought her hands together to say a prayer.

In her head she'd already pictured what technique she wanted to practice. As she focused, the wind all around got charged from her body and across from where she stood an entity was created. It was a huge wind-serpent with huge fangs and sparkling wicked red eyes. As she opened her eyes, the creature attacked her with serpentine limbs.

She dodged very quickly, cutting the limbs off with jumps and attacks from the weapon on her arm. She tried closing in on it from the ground, but it was too large a distance to even get a shot.

Getting to an outer end of the beast's periphery, she looked for an opening. Spotting one, she twisted around,catching the wind up and flew to the high ceiling. Doing a somersault above, she landed on the demon she'd jumped off, she ran around it, casting shots from her weapon. The creature did not seem to be affected which made her punch it,run all over it, casting from her arm weapon.

The thing got wounded and so it stung her harder. It pushed at the weak point, making her fall off it's airy blue body.

Pulling herself into a ball she rolled away. The creature kept at her barely giving her time to get up.

It kept coming at her defenses, but she had some cover with her energy bubble.

The beast's arm made it's way behind her and lashed at her side.

She fell again, with a graze on her hip. She swore.

"All right you beast," she mumbled thro gritted teeth. Running around it's base she took the wind up again. She twisted on her right leg. Mid-turn, she locked the stone from her pocket into her weapon and yelled as loudly as she could, casting her final move.. "KAZE NO TSUME!"

3 sharp spikes erupted from the weapon and pierced the creature in the neck. The poor thing had already suffered quite an ordeal and now it was stabbed by a magical weapon by an experienced wielder. It screamed and flailed its limbs but then it disappeared into thin air.

The girl landed on all fours, her weapon's stone glowing bright white. Sweat was treacleing down her face and it had soaked all her clothes. It took her a moment to catch her breath.

Her training today was one of the hardest she'd come up with for herself.

She walked back to her rooms a bit tired. Running thro' a quick shower, she padded outside wrapped in a soft pearly white towel and looked for what to wear.

She felt like a pair of dark blue shorts and a halter-neck Reebok top. Brushing her long locks she braided her hair again. Getting her books and her bag-pack, she pulled on flip-flops and walked to her classes which were pretty close to her residence.

Along the way, many a people stopped to look at the girl walking down the street. As she entered the campus, more than one guy whistled at her to which she tried very hard to stay numb to. She simply rolled her eyes and kept at her way.

Her eyes ran over the building of the school and it's entrance trying to search for her friends. "_Wonder where the hell the couple is, those crazy lovebirds_," she wondered, walking a bit faster.

She herd her friends before seeing them, calling out her name. _There they are, coming out of the library.. Really, I wonder who was studying what_, she mused.

She waved to Recca and Yanagi as she walked towards them. "Hey what were you guys doing in the library?" she asked her pretty friend. Yanagi had beautiful brown hair and she was very soft spoken. She looked at Recca a small blush developing on her face.

"Studying off course," Recca replied, laughing a bit as he blushed as well.

The girl rolled her eyes. _Please, as if I believe that_.

"Fuuko, don't you have classes with Domon now?" Yanagi asked.

_Fine,_ the purple haired girl thought. _Subject changed_.

"Yea, have you seen him? I didn't catch him on the way here," she asked.

"He's probably inside," Recca replied.

The bell rung for lessons to begin, so they parted ways and Fuuko ran to her class.

After an hour of mind numbing mathematics, she walked out with Domon towards the lockers. "Seriously Domon, Why do you even take math," she asked looking at his face. He looked like an orangutan at a NASA meeting. Seriously.

Domon did not answer, but his features softened. He was a big guy who people were really afraid of, but he could have his weak spots as well.

"Let's go have lunch. Anyway, I have to still finish my English home work," she said pulling the big guy with her.

Walking outside in the sun, she herd someone call her again.

"Oi Kirisawa-Sempai! Domon-Sempai!" a boy called.

Both of them turned around to see a really cute boy jogging towards him. His hair was all spikes and his face had a really cute smile. His eyes glinted yellow in the sunlight. All the girls that he had been talking with fainted but got angry when the spotted who he had called.

"you guys have classes now?"

"No Kaouro-Kun," Fuuko replied. "You seemed to be having a really good time, she said refereeing to the now recouping fan base.

He laughed, his pointy tooth showing,his hand in this spiky tresses." Yea, well, I guess I'm popular... besides you're pretty popular yourself," he said pointing at the drooling guys."Your shorts seem to be doing the thing," he winked.

"Skhibe!" she and Domon screamed and almost punched him. Kogenai moved out of the way very easily as he chuckled.

Fuuko huffed. "Anyway don't be late for the practice, k?" "Am I ever late?" he asked, his yellow eyes sparkling again. Fuuko stuck out her tongue and whacked him on the head.

"Kogenai-kun!" A chorus of girls called for the boy who waved back at them.

"Ok, Sempais I've gotta go..See you later Obaasan!" he called to Fuuko who immediately flared into a rage.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD KAURO-KUN!" she yelled.

* * *

Reference to language: Skihib= Pervert

Obaasan= Grandmother

So, how did you find it? it's my first fanfic in this fandom! I loved this series since I was in 8th grade.. and I cant believe I never wrote about it before...Well now I have!

Let me know for any mistakes and grammatical errors..I appreciate your help!

AND PLEASE REVIEW! This fic has taken me a lot of re-reading and re-watching of the series! so please send reviews! Choco-cake rolls for you!

~ButterflySparkle


	2. The streets I used to know

000[ the streets I used to know,

Used to walk them everyday,

But only memories will cloud my eyes,

As I will return to you today...]000

The flight had been long and tiring. He had really forgotten what was it like traveling with other humans.

The city he was going to was a place where he'd been earlier- it was like returning to a second home. He wondered if it was like it used to be. Tried to remember the picture he'd had in his mind when he'd last seen it 5 years ago.

Making his way out of the airport, he called a cab that would take him to a hotel nearby. He was pretty sure there wouldn't be any dramatic changes. But as the vehicle made it's way into the city, he was alarmed at how much of it he did not recognize. The buildings had gotten taller and more numerous. Random places had stores and crowds he'd never seen before. Several major buildings had changed. The city had an overall more modern, more populus feel.

He paid the fair and walked into the reception area of the hotel. It wasn't a very expensive one, but not too bad.

The desk operative was talking with a couple and when she finished she turned to him.

"I need a room for one night." he stated in minimum words.

"Yes Sir, right now we have a suite. It'll be XXXXXyen."

"Alright. I'll take it."

"What name should I write down sir? she asked.

"Mikagami Tokia."

She turned around in her seat and pulled out a card key from its holder on the wall. "Here Sir. Thank you for choosing this hotel and enjoy your stay." She said smiling and handing it to him.

Taking the elevator, he made his way to the 4 floor and made himself at home. It was basic necessities,- a bed, a closet, a bathroom and a balcony. Dumping his bag on the bed he went for a shower. The journey had been very sweaty even thought it was quite the end of the summer.

The water spilling out of the shower-head wet his dark hair as Mikagami closed his eyes to the relaxing warmth. His body relaxed under the wash and he felt limp. There was so much he was feeling right now. It wasn't very concrete.. In-fact it was all memories.

Wisps of events;

Moments in his life where his heart had stopped beating.

Almost as if the next second didn't matter.

As if at that moment, his life became that moment.

The warm water washed the grime and sweat as he rubbed soap over his abs and sighed. How often he'd longed for somethings that everyone else seemed to have. He almost had them, yet he never did.

All this time he was away, these things didn't seem to hurt that much.

It was different;the water of this city.

After that his body had relaxed so much he had to just crash into his bed and call it a day. He had planned to go out meet a few people but this place had brought back way too many memories. He needed some strength before he could counter all that in one day.

* * *

So there it was! My fastest update! Yes I am sorry this chapter is SHORT but I have another chapter lined up that I will upload and proof immediately!

Reviewers get Gelato giggles!


	3. The songs you sing are strange

Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is up and I still have a couple of ones under my sleeve and I plan to update them today! ^__^ haha

The song from the last chapter is my own. Yes I wrote it so don't go stealing it. The song in this chapter is partly my own and partly Pussycat Doll's song.. I have to say the end result is much better than the track cut by the group...(sweat drops)

* * *

**_"A One, A tow, A one-two-three-four!"_**

_Do you gotta come back when I _

_patched up my heart?_

_the hole had been gaping_

_like an endless mine..._

_Walking around with this emptiness _

_was like walking with the dead.._

_and now the pieces are in my hand,_

_and I am so damaged,_

_thought I should let you know..._

_may be you could fix it..._

_This was not a call for help,_

_my voice was the one you never herd,_

_In the silence of the night,_

_it was your love that _

_kept me bleeding.._

_And now the pieces are in my hand,_

_and I am so damaged,_

_thought I should let you know..._

_may be you could fix it..._

_How ya gonna fix it fix it..._

_Can you ever fix it.._

_Are you up for it?_

_Did you ever even think I had it._

_that the love you took away from me_

_could do this..._

_The guitar had played its cords and she got her cue on the second repetition. She sang the lyrics with her own twists and turns; keeping it as different and lively as she could._

_She moved around to where Kauro was playing the lead guitar, she shared the mic with him as he sang back up._

_Walking back to her position she hooked her mic back and belted the chorus._

_The drums went into overload and the bass pumped. Fuuko growled a little bit at the end and then hung the note lingering._

_The base bridge was played by Saicho, his emo bang hiding his left eye. His fingers worked quickly and pulled insane sound from the electric bass. She moved over to him as she sang the second verse and he did back up vocals to some parts, his eyes never leaving his instrument._

_The drummer who was Domon played a short solo and then Kauro took over the solo._

_They moved into the last part of the chorus and played the song till a good long fade out._

_Then someone on the other side of the glass gave her the OK signal._

_Immediately the group's performance tension dropped and Jeen ran up to get outside the sound-proof room. The technician on the other side replayed the last part of the song again where she'd totally sung the song in a new way._

_The other guys had placed their instruments aside as well and they listened to the track. It had come out pretty , fast and not too girly._

They took a coffee break when Fuu's phone rang. The display read- Sagoshita Yanagi.

She picked up the call immediately.

"Fuuko-chan, where are you right now?" she asked in her slightly high-pitched voice.

"Hey we're at the studio. What's up?" the girl asked as she walked away from everyone else.

"what are you guys doing for dinner?"Yanagi asked.

"Actually I have no idea.. probably eat out.." she said briefly looking at her band mates.

"Oh then why don't you come over? we could all eat together.. besides I made some chocolate cake..."

"We're coming. Just make sure it's enough for all of us!" she replied promptly. She knew when good food was coming her way, she wasn't stupid enough to refuse it.

"Alright then just e-mail me before you leave, is that alright?"

"Sure, Thanks Yanagi-chan," she replied all sweetly.

"No problem, Fuu-chan!" she said and hung up.

"We're eating at Recca's tonight!" she announced to her band.

All of them brightened up to the prospects of food.

"What's nii-san making?" Kogenai asked.

"I donno, but she said something about chocolate cake for desert!" she squeaked. Yanagi really did cook well and all of them hogged when she invited them over.

Domon's stomach growled at the thought... Yanagi's hot delicious cooking.. Had he known this before Recca, he'd have surely made her his wife by now.

"Domon- Don't pig out.." Fuu warned him.

"Same to you."

Saicho had been quietly listening to this whole thing now just said one thing.

"Just leave some for me and Kauro kun... that's all." which won both of them beatings from Fuuko and Domon.

They all piled into Saicho's white van and drove to the Hanabishi house hold. The building itself was pretty old but it had it's charm. They could smell warm, tasty food inside which they all longed to eat.

Yanagi served them and they greedily ate- all of them- even Saicho who was usually very well-mannered.

Recca waited until they finished. Lucky for him, Yanagi had anticipated their apatites and she served Recca and his father and then served herself.

After getting their good fill of the main course, all of them burped- including Fuuko. "Hey Ya-chan.. really you are amazing! Damn it I'm not a guy other wise I would've married you just for the food..." she said earnestly as she settled on the couch.

Yanagi simply giggled. "Then you have to pray that your husband can cook.. otherwise you're both gonna go hungry!"

"Nah," she replied. "I've got a better plan. We'll get a house close to here so we can come for meals..." she thought aloud.

"I'm gonna live here," Domon announced. "I can get Ya-chan's hand cooked food anytime then."

" You guys are gonna look like big pigs really soon.." Kogenai commented.

"Shut up, anorexic git," she said trying to hit him unsuccessfully. He stuck out his pink tongue at her.

"See, you're already too slow."

"KOGENAI!" Fuuko screamed as she ran after him all around the house and hell-bent on killing him this time. She huffed and puffed as she kept after him.

As she did that, her mind actually strayed from the task in hand and it flew back into a long time ago... when she was younger.

That time she used to chase after Recca like that. She was supposed to have been getting him as her ninja.

She had trained and worked very hard for it. It was the pride of the Kirisawa clan- the job to fight the Hokage clan and she fiercely believed in the traditions.

Along the way she never really understood when she totally got into understanding Recca.

He was totally annoying, totally irritating. But he always made her feel better when she had a bad moment. She never really told him much about her life, but he always seemed to understand.

That bright face and that idiotically confident smile had kept her fighting at time with everything in her world.

She knew that he was really talented- he could make amazing fireworks and he was really very good at training for being a with him was the best training she ever got. His thinking style, his movements and his attacks got her prepared for all the fighting she had to do later.

Actually she'd ended up testing her Fujin on him and Domon- not able to accept the truth that she'd never be able to be with him. He'd still come thro for her and so she grew up instantly.

When Yanagi had first appeared in their picture, Fuuko had felt enraged, but she'd kept her silence.

She'd seen the glazed look in her friend's eyes. You know that irritating stupid look that would say he was totally in love. She'd felt her heart clench tightly as she saw them holding hands.

But that was a long time ago; Yanagi had turned out to be a really awesome help in the Urabuto Satsujin as well as a very close friend to her. Fuuko had very few female friends in her school years- she'd always been a tomboy. She really cherished the brown haired girl's company.

When they'd gotten thrown into the world of the Ura Buto Satsujin, there had been many moments when she'd doubted how they'd survive. Doubted how Recca would make it could not cry out like Yanagi- but her heart clenched painfully tight. Really. She knew that they all had the power to make it thro'. That Recca would get his revenge against Kurei; but she had never anticipated how much his power would grow with the power of the dragons. They had been really cool and had defied any sort of knowledge. They'd tried and tested Recca and he'd passed. And that too-Twice.

But what she found most important was that in her fight with Fujimaru, he and Domon had yelled and tried to kill everyone who tried to victimize her. They supported her through. During her fight with Gashakura of the feared Uruha Mahou, they'd shuddered by the pain she felt with the electric shocks.

Domon had no doubt saved her from the clutches of death and brought her back, but she had fought to come out to fight alongside the Hokage leader.

And thro all her fights he'd always cheered her name the loudest- supporting her as she fought to shred her enemies to pieces.

That was the reason, Recca was her best friend and if anything happened to him, she would not ever think twice and give her life away to save his. Those were the words of a knight.

As her thoughts got back to her, she realized she'd just run out into the courtyard, having no clue of Kogenai's whereabouts. She scanned the dark landscape but her eyes focused on someone she saw on the street.

That tall shadow. Those long limbs, that elegant posture, those flowing strands of long dark hair.... that poise.

Fuuko ran back inside. It could totally not be.


	4. And in your eyes I see my pride breaking

**The sky was blue-ish green.**

**As I awake from slumber,**

**it whistles to me to rise**

**to the day.**

**Its not early.**  
**Its the moment.**

She pulled on the make-up. It was caked on her skin. Her face had become white. Taking a thick eye-pencil, she drew a star covering one eye and filled it in with a kohl pencil. Brushing her long purple locks she slid a hair clip of a skull into her left side hair. The metal on her tight short leather skirt tinkled as she moved around the green room getting ready, pulled on the long fishnet socks and then her high boots. Straitening the buckles on the straps holding her shirt up, she let out a sigh. Her lips were painted black with a sheer lipstick and her left hand had gangling silver rings and bracelets. Her ears were pierced at multiple points and they glinted with accessories as well. She sighed again as she went over the lyrics she was going to sing soon. She tapped her foot to the music in her head.

The door opened and Kogenai peeked in. He took in the way Fuuko was standing. Her eyes always had the glaze as if she was watching tv in her head. He loved the way her long hair had softened the sharp features. Her legs looked longer in the heels.

Her shirt was really short and from where he was standing he got a good look at her.

"Nani?" Black lips gave way to a sharp tongue.

"If you're done with gloating over yourself, let's hit the stage!" the spiky haired teen said laughing.

Fuuko sighed and followed him. He was surprise no blow had come...wait for it.. and there. Fuuko punched him in the side which he avoided but he bumped into Saicho who was pulling on his guitar. "hey!" the dark eyed boy yelled as the instrument almost fell out of his hands. "GOMEN Saicho!" Kogenai apologized."Kogenai-kun, Please plug in your guitar now," the band manager Mr. Hayashi told him.

"Hayashi-san, How many times have I told you to call me Kogenai-Sama...You just forget it.. maybe I should speak to the record company about your contract..." Kogenai taunted. The poor manager had to hold onto his temper and a sweat drop streaked past his face. Kogenai snickered and his tooth showed. He could be a perfect diva-bully.

But as Fuuko would have it, Domon came from behind the boy and grabbed at his neck. He wasn't fast enough this time so the ex-wrestler's death grip had him there.

"Stop bulling people around you brat!" Domon shook him hard.

Kogenai's breath was totally pushed out of him and he gagged as he tried to get free from the monster's grip. Loud and dramatic choking sounds filled the back stage but nobody luckily paid them any attention.

About then Recca and Yanagi entered from a stage door behind them. They'd come to wish them luck.

"Fuu-chan, you look so goth!"Yanagi complimented her. She'd lent the girl some accessories and shoes.

"Aww thanks, Ya-chan. Besides, the star earrings are awesome!" she thanked her friend. Their likings weren't very similar, but it helped that some accessorizes could be used by her.

Recca was looking different, Fuuko thought to herself. Yea, it was probably because he spent some time dressing himself. The usual trousers t-shirt kind of guy had on some jeans and a graphic T. So he had experimented. Maybe Ya-chan bought him that.

"The t-shirt looks nice, doesn't it?" Yanagi asked her stylish friend.

"Yea, it looks nice," the other girl agreed. The said t-shirt was white with a huge black guitar on it. "He almost looks like he's one of the crew!"

Yanagi smiled a really happy smile, but then she fell silent.

Which was weird. She was that hyper girl who was always chatting her best friend up before a concert.

"Ya-chan, did something happen?" Fuu asked a bit worried.

"N..No! Nothing happened," she hurriedly replied. Her eyes avoided the piercing gaze of her friends.

Something was defiantly up. "Ya-chan tell me now or I punch Recca." That threat always worked.

" No don't hurt Recca-kun! I.. I.. met someone.. we haven't seen in a long time."

"Who?" she asked simply.

"ano..ano..." she refused to provide the answer and looked away.

Domon came over to them and handed Fuuko her head gear. she took it, trying to think who it could be. No one's name or face came up.

"Dare da?" she asked again.

Yanagi remained silent. That was totally not like her.

"Fuuko, we have to go" the drummer pulled her towards the stage. She mutely followed, a slight hassled feeling.

What could it be that even Yanagi could not talk about?

She walked up to the mike, her boots clacking. Standing before the black curtain, she ran her fingers in her long hair again. She breathed in, checking that everyone had taken their positions, she signaled to the stage hand to raise the curtain. The show was on.

As the curtain opened, the crowd burst into an applause. The opening chords of their song "Bleeding me" received it. She sang her part as lights flashed in her eyes of cameras and stage lighting. Red then pink, then orange then green...multicolored crowds bathed her eyes.  
They all called out one name. Temptation.

They did song after song, the euphoria in the songs rising as she and Kogenai growled out some parts. At the solos the crowd clapped and swayed along with the music.

Fuuko had lost her conscious self as she sang the lyrics she had written. She never knew she'd ever become a singer. As a child she had been pretty good at it but as her training had taken most of her time, she had to let go of this hobby.

She began writing songs in her second year of high school- and then she began singing them with Kogenai who used to play guitar by then.

A month later, the got Domon to play drums for them. They all had to shell out a pretty penny to buy the set, but Domon set his heart to learning it and he was pretty good at.

Almost at the end of the year, Kogenai had a chance meeting with Saicho. They ex-Urabuto Satsujin fighter had gone on to study medicine but he was competing for a tennis meet. Kogenai really wondered how he played it with his bang in his eyes.

Then he'd found out that he also played bass for a band at his school so Kogenai requested him to come for a jam session with them.

Which had eventually resulted in the formation of present said band.

Saicho was also the reason that Fuuko now had long hair. "you know you have very sharp features, but for the appeal of the band, it would be cool if you had longer hair. It'll soften you features." And indeed it had. Fuuko looked more beautiful than ever. She hated the part that her long hair came in the way of her training but she looked awesome, her thick braid swishing behind her as she fought with him.

Kaoru looked at her again now. She was completely absorbed in the song. She sang her heart out and as the song finished, he felt his heart clench. The beautiful grey eyed girl had her charm over him in more ways than one. He always denied it to himself, but now he couldn't. Fuuko was definitely something he sought.

Grey eyes scanned the crowd as the last bars of the song were now going to play the last song of the evening.

"Hey guys, I'd like to thank all the people back stage who made this show possible- the lights, the arrangements, the merchandise, everything. I would also like to thank our manager for being the best ever; And to Ya-chan and Recca-kun for being amazing friends and of course all of you for coming from all over this place for this exclusive show from the new album. We are nobody without you. So we're gonna play the last song of the show which is a new single from the album- crime and justice..Hope you enjoy it!" she said the thank you's

Just before they began, Kogenai took the mic from her hand and announced.

"This song is actually written about and dedicated to an old friend of the band. He may never hear this one, but we're specially making this for him.." he said.

Fuu knew who he was talking about. Even the first time he'd herd it, he and Saicho had both asked if it was written for him.

The man who had stolen her heart and walked away without a word. So many years had gone by but she still longed for him. Even as she was held in others arms, she wanted most to be with him and she prayed that one day they'd surely how. Recently she had had visions of him. Maybe he'd returned but she feared she'd come undone if she saw him feared she'd never be able to hold herself back as she had done for some many years.

And yet she had the creepy feeling that he was here now, watching as she sang the opening verse of the song.

**I waited with baited breath,**

**as your arms wrapped around.**

**And my breath was one that choked**

**and killed what was inside.**

**blue eyes, reflection of pain**

**in lonliness I seek,**

**your company it binds**

**me to sanity**

**and you took my heaven away**

**tourniquet**

**and left me here bleeding**

**and I walk towards you**

**fearing you'll reject**

**my love for you is bleeding**

**pray but don't reject**

**So long I lay hidden in the dream**

**Like a page in a book.**

**In your arms I lay**

**but did you not know**

**I'd never say I love**

**you,**

**But I did**

**Defy myslef, I did.**

She sang as tears rose in her eyes. Saicho stared at her, she knew he was looking but she couldn't help it.

So many years of her affection had gone unnoticed. And her heart was bursting,

**Miss you,**

**you know I did..**

She closed the line and the darkness of the stage fell over them all. She ran for the wings. Her tears had started to roll onto her cheeks.

Its not happening! No! she tried to tell her self but yes, she was sure she'd seen him this time. In flesh.

The same person- the hair, the shoulders, that stance, that elegance. And the way the silver eyes had held her gaze as she sang the words " I love you" and held her pinned in her position. She'd held onto the mic stand for support. She didn't know which was more solid.

She wiped away a tear with her palm. Fuuko never cried. She was a strong girl.

She reached her room and banged her door shut. she couldn't bear it if anyone saw. Someone followed her and opened her door.

She looked up from her hands and saw it was Recca.

she ran to him. Hugging him she let her tears take full reign. Yes. she missed Mikagami Tokyia. The one who never really understood her.

She missed him dearly.

As the stage darkened, Recca and Yanagi saw Fuuko rush off the stage. "What happened?" Kogenai asked an equally clueless Saicho.

The crowd's applause had not died down. They had raised an even higher decibel.

The two guitarists rushed towards the green room as they herd the door's muffled slam. They saw Recca go in and they followed.

Kauro saw the tears on her face and then the sob that rocked her thin frame as she hugged her friend.

The whole thing had been so sudden and so intense, no one had breathed. Yanagi stood behind them as Recca calmly stroked her long hair gently.

Mr. Hayashi came inside in more of a fix."The crowd is calling for an encore.. you have to play something!"

Kogenai thought fast."Saicho lets play the song where you have vocals. That should do it..tell Domon," they went back out and got the crowd going. The moment needed the band to stay together with the public hungry for more.

Yanagi decided to give her and Recca a moment so she stood near the wings watching the others perform. She knew it took all their strength to be playing a song when on of their key band-mates was heart broken.

Tears and Fuuko-senpai... Saicho and Kogenai just couldn't imagine those together. What could have been so intense to make her cry? They both knew that her parents had separated a long time ago and that her mother had died in an accident a year ago.

Then she hadn't cried. So why now?

It was just mind-boggling and more so as they'd seen her singing and looking perfectly normal just a few minutes ago.

Yanagi was sure Fuuko understood what she was saying. More than that who she'd met.  
Recca had advised her against telling her before the concert.. but she couldn't keep her lips sealed.

And then _he_ himself appeared in the crowd. He had_ chosen _to.

That probably threw off her balance.

Yanagi knew that Fuuko loved Mikagami-sempai.

She'd known for quite some time now but she'd wanted the girl to forget-- knowing that he wouldn't return very soon. And she had been correct, until now.

The initial outpouring had given way to a hearty sob as Fuuko hugged Recca closer. That person was the one closest to her and right now she really needed his support.

He calmly stroked her purple locks, gently rocking her from time to time.

He'd anticipated the tears. Since Yanagi told him about Fuuko he had been extra careful to not let any information about Mikagami reach her. She was a strong person and he didn't want her to waste her life away waiting for someone.

There was only once before that anyone had seen her cry. That was when she just couldn't defeat him. She'd practiced and tried for days on end, but Recca always beat her. At the end, the sheer exhaustion had tears rolling down her face, but she still didn't accept defeat.

He admired that about her. Even in the Urabuto Satsujin, she'd fought against the toughest enemies. Her body was assaulted by the shocks from the Laser net... but she still kept at it. Never gave up.

Her tears now upset him greatly. He'd thought she was over Mikagami by now, but it seemed other wise.

Lately she'd gotten so absorbed with her life and her band, they rarely had any time to talk.

Finally she calmed down and pulled away from the hug. Rubbing her face with a tissue she whispered a thanks and then rushed to the bathroom to wash her face.

His t-shirt was wet from her tears and he wished then that there was someone to protect she would have to come face to face with Tokiya and she'd need to be strong.

Cold water splashed onto her face. Her silver eyes closed and she blinked. The tears returned and she let out a heavy sigh.

_WHY? Why was he here when she'd just about got herself together? When she'd convinced herself she'd live without him?_

She didn't need this. She'd come a long way since the summer in high school when he walked away without a word.

Without a single good bye.

And then he has the guts to return to this life? Did he think the world would wait for him to get over his big ego?

She agreed that it pained him to find out his sister's killer- but he had had revenge in the end. And he could have waited.

She'd grown mature enough to understand that Mikagami would never understand her love, but he didn't say anything to Yanagi either. she was the closest substitute for a friend because she looked just like his sister had.

Really he has no right to return, she decided as her eyes and her heart hardened. When she would meet this person, he wouldn't be able to tell a thing about the hell she went thro.

She wanted him to go back the fastest he could. To return to the haze in her memory. So that perhaps only the good memories would remain. She wouldn't let it mess that up for her.

* * *

Chapter 4 all in one day! someone give me a medal here! Claps!

REVIEWERS GET ......the next chapter! hawhaw!


End file.
